Do you like me?
by Pricat
Summary: This is a one shot. Heather is being bullied at college and is unhappy about it at home. Will she tell anyone what's been going on?
1. Bullied

Do you like me?

By Pricat.

Heather was sitting alone on the log. Tears were falling from her eyes. Ozzie wondered what was wrong but she hadn't told him. Some mean girls were picking her on at college. They'd been making fun of the way she looked and who she liked. Ozzie then came over to see what was wrong. "Are you okay honey? You seem so down since you came home. Is everything alright?" he asked her gently, warmth echoing in his voice. "It's nothing you can fix. Just leave me be." She told him angrily. He then walked off sadly.

R.J noticed something was up but couldn't say what. Ozzie then saw him and got an idea. "R.J can I talk to you for a second?" he asked him. "Sure. It's something to do with Heather, isn't it?" he said. "Yes it is. She came home from college today really sad and she's been crying. I tried to get her to talk to me but she wouldn't say so I was wondering if you'd talk to her for me. I'm really worried. " he said worriedly to him. "No problem. I know she'll talk to me. We're best friends for life." He said as he walked off. He then heard noises coming from the log. Heather was trashing her room out of anger because of what had happened. R.J then knocked on her door. "Can I come in?" he said. The door then opened slowly. He walked in. The room was a complete mess. Clothes littered the floor, there were stains on the rug, CD's and books were flung everywhere and anywhere. This amazed him. "Are you okay?" he asked her calmly. There was a look of sadness in her eyes. "Please tell me what's going on. I won't tell your Dad. I promise." He said to her. He saw something on her face. It was a bruise. "Can I tell you something? " she asked him. "Go ahead. I won't be mad no matter what you say. " He told her.

"Okay. I was on my way to the cafeteria when Nassina and her crew came up to me. They called me "Loser Face." And said that I'd never belong at college any matter what I do. They also said I was a freak because I sleep upside down at night." She said to him. Tears were running down her face. "How did you get that bruise on your face?" he asked her gently. "Nassina's friend Bryony punched me to teach me a lesson. I wanted to tell my Dad all this but he'd just freak out or go overboard. They said they would make my college life more painful if I told anyone." She explained. This shocked R.J. He saw her break down in his arms. He didn't know what to do. His best female friend in all the world needed him right now but he was worried. "I don't think you should listen to what they say or do to you. People like that feed on fear and like making those are weak do what they say but they're the failures, not you. You're a very brave, smart, level headed, musical, caring person. You saved your Dad from an evil version of his brother. How many people can say they've done something like that for someone they love." He told her. A smile then crept along the teenage opossum's face at this. "Thanks R.J. You're a good friend. Now I'm going to tell my Dad this and hope for the best. " she said as she hugged him.

Later that night she told Ozzie what had been bugging her. He like R.J was shocked but relieved. "I'm glad you told me what was wrong." He said to her. The next day at college, things were different. She noticed that Nassina and her friends weren't there at all. "What happened to them?" she asked a boy in the hallway. "They got expelled for picking on some kid. My name's Halon." He told her. "Cool. Nice to meet you." She told him as they walked down the hallway. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Relationships

Do you like me part two.

Heather smiled as she walked home from college. She was thinking about how much he wanted to be friends with her but she could tell that's not all he wanted. She then walked into the log. Ozzie was in his wheel chair sitting by the kitchen table reading mail. There was a frown on his face. It was a letter from college. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Nothing's wrong honey. Did you have a good day?" he told her. He didn't want her to know that it was a summons to the court house but he didn't want to hassle her like that so decided to do it alone.

Heather then went into her room and switched on the computer. She then went into a chat room. "Welcome Rock Chick 90" it said on the screen. There was a new message for her to read. She then opened it. "Hey Rock Chick 90! Let's go out tomorrow night for some star gazing. I know a cool spot where we can practise stuff as well. From brave one 96." It said. She then typed a reply. She was excited about going on her first date with a boy but had to keep it a secret from Ozzie because if he knew, he'd freak or blow the roof sky high with anxiety and anger. She laughed at that thought as she turned off the computer and rocked out for a while. The next day was Saturday so Heather spent the afternoon getting ready for tonight. In her room she was putting on make up and false nails on. Stella had seen this and wondered what was going on.

"Alright I'll tell you, just don't tell my Dad. I'm going out on a date tonight with Halon. We're going star gazing and practise some stuff." Heather told her excitedly. Stella gasped at this. "I don't think it's a good idea to go out with some boy especially to practise some stuff." She told the teen. "I'm going out whether you like it or not! Just don't tell my Dad! He'd freak out or worse." Heather told her. She then left for her date. Stella then felt an evil smile cross her face. She then saw Tiger join her. "What do you think you're doing going to Ozzie for?" he said to her. "He has to know! That boy's just trying to put a move on her. She's only sixteen! I can't let her emotions get hurt this way." She told him. She then went into the log. She found Ozzie watching William Shatner's Fright Night in the living room. "Oz do you know where your daughter is right now?" she asked him. "No, not really" he told her. "She went out on a date with a boy and I'm worried because he looks like he's going to put the move on her!" she explained to him.

Tears formed in his eyes at this. Tiger was watching this through night vision goggles and was sad for Heather. "The girl isn't allowed a chance to fall in love with someone she likes." He said to himself as he looked at the sky above. Later that night Heather and Halon were star gazing far from the hedge. Halon was feeling strange things in his heart as he looked into her deep blue eyes. "Could it be Love?" the teens both thought as they lay in the grass. "Heather what's up with your Dad? How come he's in a wheel chair?" Halon asked her curiously. "He's in a wheel chair because he has Bardel Biedl Syndrome but some members of our family weren't accepting of him so he slept walked to a dangerous part of the lake and was about to jump off a very high cliff but we found him. But I woke him up and he slipped off anyway." She told him quietly. He then kissed her. Suddenly a torch was shone on them. "Heather Lavigne Shatner get over here right now! You're in a lot of trouble young lady!" a voice yelled. It was Ozzie. He'd been spying on the two of them but seeing his daughter be kissed by a boy drove his parental instincts into overload. Halon then saw an angry look on Heather's face as she came over to him. "Dad how could you? You've wrecked everything now because of your judgement!" she said coldly to him as tears ran down her face. She then ran off somewhere.

Ozzie then shot Halon a "Don't mess with me, I'm a Dad." Look. "You'd better not have done anything to her, you young ruffian!" he snarled to him. He then wheeled off in anger. Heather was hiding out in a tree house she and her Dad had built long ago and was really upset. She didn't want to see her family at the minute especially her Dad and Stella.


End file.
